The present invention provides assistance in the technique (stance, leverage, position, strength) needed to be successful in winning face-offs in hockey.
In an average NHL (National Hockey League) game there are 60 face-offs. This averages to one face off per minute. Puck possession is the key factor in winning hockey games. To increase success rates in the face-off circle will increase the success of the hockey team in the categories of wins and puck possession.
Accordingly, there is a need for training equipment and techniques for improving athlete performance in the context of a hockey face-off.